


Miraculously Embarrassing

by Nomolosk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomolosk/pseuds/Nomolosk
Summary: What if the mage who created the miraculous had a wicked sense of humor?A series of shorts that explores how each of the miraculous holders would respond to receiving a miraculous that wasn't nearly so acceptable as jewelry.





	1. How to Bell a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be nearly as funny in the morning as it is right now, but it's something I've been giggling about all evening.

“I am not wearing this,” Adrien stated, holding up the wide leather choker that had a large silver bell attached to it in front. “Do you have any idea what people would think if I wore this in public? My father would skin me alive! Right after I died of shame!”

Plagg snickered. “It could be worse, you know,” he said. “Besides, you don’t have to wear it all the time, just whenever you want to be Chat Noir.”

Adrien stared at him, eyes narrowed. “You’re the… kwami… of destruction, you said? What exactly is a ‘kwami’?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “I’m the embodiment of the idea of destruction.”

Adrien’s eyes narrowed further. “And how long, exactly, have these “miraculouses” been available so you can make someone a superhero?”

“Oh… maybe 5,000 years. Give or take a millenium. It’s hard to keep track after a while.”

Adrien eyed his ‘miraculous’ with suspicious eyes. It had a row of snaps in the back for customized fitting. “I find it hard to believe that this was what could be made, or even thought of, that far back.”

Plagg turned a lazy somersault in midair. “Oh, it wasn’t. The miraculouses change appearance when they’re activated. It’s part of their magic.”

Adrien sighed. “This is ridiculous. I can’t wear this.” He started to put the choker back in the small black octagonal box that had mysteriously appeared on the coffee table in his own room that afternoon.

Plagg zipped in front of him, holding up his tiny paws. “Hey, wait a second! Don’t you want to be a superhero? Don’t you want to have some freedom, some awesome superpowers, and the ability to escape from your father’s control whenever you like? Plus… kid, you’re needed right now. You’ve got a partner out there who needs your help! You’re supposed to work as a team, it won’t work right if she’s all alone out there.” He sighed. “Look, I know it’s embarrassing, ok? That’s the point. If it’s embarrassing, you’ll be more likely to keep it a secret- it’s all part of the plan to keep your identity safe. Just… just put it on, and say the words, and see how it goes, ok?”

Adrien growled low in his throat, glaring at the strip of leather he had coiled as tightly as possible, considering the giant obnoxious bell in the middle of it. Plagg made some good points. And as long as he didn’t have to wear the thing 24/7, he supposed… maybe it would be ok. 

“Are they all like this?” he asked plaintively.

Plagg snickered again. “Oh no. No, some of them are bound to be much, much worse.”

Adrien groaned, then reluctantly fastened the choker around his neck, carefully avoiding looking into any reflective surfaces. “Plagg, claws out!”


	2. Feel(ers) for Ladybug

Marinette cringed away from the tiny red bug-mouse that had inexplicably manifested from the small black octagonal box she’d found on her computer desk.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” the thing said in a squeaky voice that was completely non-threatening. “I’m a friend.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so!” 

The thing sighed. “Look, my name is Tikki. I’m a kwami. The kwami of creation! And you are my new Ladybug!”

Marinette edged closer. The ‘kwami,’ hadn’t made any threatening moves so far.

“Are you why Ivan turned into a stone giant?” she finally asked.

The kwami sighed. “No… but I’m the solution to the problem, if you agree to it.”

“Why me?” Marinette asked, genuinely confused. “If I were picking people to be superheroes, I’m not going to be my first choice!”

“You’re too hard on yourself, Marinette. You have a lot of potential, you’re just too scared to use it!”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Marinette said, under her breath.

“Don’t worry. Look, just take the miraculous out of the box, ok? Let’s start with that.”

Marinette cautiously edged past where the kwami hovered in midair and picked up the box she’d dropped when ‘Tikki’ had appeared. She opened the lid to find… a very tiny, very garish set of deely-bobbers. The miniature headband was red with black spots, and the pom-poms on the ends of the flexible springs were black. She took it out and immediately the headband grew to a size to fit her head.

“You have got to be kidding me.” She said it in the kind of flat, impersonal tone that meant she had no intention whatsoever of wearing what she held.

Tikki cringed sympathetically. “It’s… really not too bad, actually. I’ve seen worse.”

“Worse? WORSE?! What could be worse than this? I can’t wear this, Tikki!”

“You only have to wear it when you need to be Ladybug. You can take it off when you’re done, and as long as you don’t reject or renounce me when you do, it’ll be fine.”

“But… I mean, don’t you think you ought to pick someone who’s actually brave?”

“You have compassion and creativity, Marinette. That combination makes for the very best Ladybugs. And you won’t be doing it alone! Somewhere out there is a Chat Noir just waiting to be your partner in this.” Tikki hovered closer. “This city needs you, Marinette. They need a Ladybug that’s going to look at the big picture, and that will make a good partner. That’s you.”

Marinette winced when she looked at the set of deely-bobbers in her hands, but reluctantly placed them on her head. 

“Ugh. This is soooo not boosting my confidence, Tikki. Oh well. Spots on!”


	3. Hawk Moth's Enhanced Sight

Gabriel Agreste took the slim case out of his inside coat pocket with a look of distaste. It was offensive, that’s what it was. He was a fashion designer, for god’s sake!

But… needs must. He opened the glasses case and gingerly plucked the pair of lavender frames from their nest. As soon as he did so, they grew in size, until they resembled cheap, tacky carnival glasses, with oversize lenses in the shape of butterflies, and decorative kwami stickers in the upper corners that looked like bad imitations of his kwami, Nooroo.

He took a deep breath to steel himself, then took off his own glasses and put the irritating monstrosities on his nose, carefully hooking the ends over his ears. The damnable things had actually slipped off his face the first time he tried to use them. But… needs must.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

Immediately he was engulfed in butterflies and a roiling purple-black light. “By all that is holy, I WILL get those miraculouses TODAY!” he growled.


End file.
